Last Day
by DowntownGirl03
Summary: What would you do in your last hours? [IchiRuki One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:**  
><em>Bleach<em> belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>First Division's Baracks<em>  
><em>Afternoon<em>

- We're prepared then. All divisions ready tomorrow's dawn. - Captain Kyouraku was calm as usual.  
>Tomorrow. Summer Thursday. Peace. Or at least everybody hoped so. Only there was that strange thought <em>Peace costs lives. Whose will it be this time?<br>_- Captains, lieutenants... - Kyouraku started again - Tomorrow is the day this war ends. We win, we lose, it lies in our tomorrow's strength. I can't promise you how will this end. That's why, even though I probably shouldn't, I want you to do whatever your last wish says.

_Rukongai's fields _  
><em>Evening <em>

Rukia stared bluntly at the village beneath. She has always loved this place. Since Kaien brought her here. When he died and she lived. When Ichigo saved her and she survived. When he came and messed in her life.  
>She could spent here hours and days. It was the place she felt save and courageous.<br>So she'd come here again anytime she felt self-conscious. This time she was thinking of Captain's words.

Has she ever had wishes? Dreams? She has always wanted to have loving family, many friends, all these experiences people talk about. But it was all long-term. Was there anything she wanted now and here?

As sun was going down, chilly breeze started to blow. Rukia sat down on long, soft grass. This was what she loved the most. Small things that make days more likeable. They helped to let go everything that didn't work out as well as she wished.

But today was special. It might has been last breeze she felt and last grass she saw. How will it be walking paths others will never walk again?  
>Rukia was afraid. Possibly first time in her life, she was afraid to die. Until now, death was like a duty. She knew it may come any day. Even when she was supposed to get executed, she was peaceful. Calm. Now, she felt time was running through her fingers.<p>

She had always wanted to do something for Renji. He had been there whole her childhood and she kept thinking he had done so much for her and she stayed ungrateful.  
>She always wanted to have true family. Her brother to be loving and protective. Still she loved him the way he was. Cool, but caring. On his own way. How would it be talking with him like any other siblings would?<br>And there was also Ichigo. He was the one that let it all. He made her brother merciful, Soul Society justice, Rukia herself caring.  
>He made her life the way it was now. He was the one of whom safety she has always cared. Whenever she felt lost, alone, confused, he was there. She knew he was. He knew what hid behind her eyes, what was stuck in her mind, why would she frown, while she should laugh.<br>If she had to thank only one person, it would be Ichigo.

But it's not like she was going to do any of it.

_Seireitei's suburbs _  
><em>Evening <em>

Ichigo marched angrily through the Division's corridors.  
><em>I'll beat the shit out of this all Yhwach and everyone will be<em> _safe_ he kept telling himself. Of course he couldn't be certain about it, but come on! He is Ichigo! He gained Bankai in three days! He beat Kenpachi! He beat all captains! He beat Aizen! And Espada! What could went wrong?!  
>But only he seemed to be calm. Nobody said it, but tightened fists and clenched jaws spoke for themselves.<p>

He needed relief. He couldn't hate no one believes in his strength. He promised, didn't he? He swore he'll keep everyone safe. Why wouldn't they just let him do his job.

This time even Rukia lost it. She smiled for him, but he noticed the sadness. The grief. As of it was after all already. How could she doubt? He has always ended up fine. Everyone have.  
>It hurts that she, even she, was out of hope. Her eyes full of support, yet brows furrowed in anxious scowl.<br>Rukia... Rukia was the only reason he was here. If it wasn't about friends, about family, about himself, then for sure it was about her.  
>After all, he knew shinigamis could fight for themselves. As well as his friends that managed so well when he was being pathentic and helpless. As well as his father, who cared about them all these years.<br>Rukia was tough, he knew it, but it was something about her that didn't let him go. He felt he **has** to be there, by her side. Maybe it was some kind of complex. Now, when he thought about it, she reminded him of his mother. Caring, protective. Glowing with joy. And even though his mother was so strong, educated, protected!.. She's gone now.

So if today was suppose to be last time he sees known face, he hopes it'll be hers.

_Rukongai's fields _  
><em>Evening <em>

Rukia was sitting with her chin on her knee, and her thoughts far away. She would've spent hours in that position, but even though the wind stopped, branches started to make scratching noises. She stood up carefully. It was war, but don't tell me Quincies were even here...  
>She stood with her hand an her sword. Ready to go, just like respected vice-captain should. Her brows furrowed, her face concentrated, her feet pressing hard against the floor.<br>- Oi, Rukia  
>Her eyes widened, her face softened, her body released.<br>- Ichigo? What are you doing here?  
>- Looking for you. First place that came to my mind.<br>- Oh... - she sighed thinking if she really was being that obvious?  
>- So what you're doing here? Kinda expected you at Kuchiki's or in Thirteen, but it was more than desolated... - Ichigo stepped forward making her blush away.<p>

She felt like crying. Literally. She had no idea what crazy hormones worked here, but suddenly she felt so melancholic, she felt her throat clenching.  
>Half - whispering she answered.<br>- I... I don't know what to do. It sounds like a disaster. Even if it'll end up well, at what costs? - she didn't know gulping could be so hard. Her voice trembled uncontrollably. She caught one of her elbows, hugging herself.  
>Ichigo didn't move. He'd touch her, he'd hold her, he'd help her... but something kept him freezed. Meanwhile, Rukia shook her head out of thoughts. She glanced at miniature houses below. She noticed woman opening window, children stealing apples, old man chasing them...<br>- Ichigo, can I ask you something? - she mumbled releasing her arm, resting hands one on another.  
>- Hmm? - he answered surprised, awaken from daydreaming.<br>- Ichigo, promise me - he frowned concerned, wanting so much to make anything she wishes happen - you won't die before me.  
><em>- Not going anywhere - he smirked at cottages she looked at. He wouldn't ever leave her like that. Silly.<br>_- Good - she spoke quietly, so he hardly heard her.  
>Both were standing quietly, watching the sun reaching horizon. She, too concerned to talk. He, too embarrassed to answer. Still both longing to speak their minds.<p>

It was a dumb promise. Rukia knew you can't promise such thing, still it made her somewhat relieved. Ichigo kept his promises. Even the dumbest ones.  
>She wouldn't stand watching him leave. And what if she wouldn't be there? They made their goodbyes so many times, but it still hurts. And usually, she would know he is save and sound. It was hard to even imagine he could disappear completely.<p>

And that was also in his thoughts. Excuse me, was she intending to die in nearest future? No one asked him. It's not something you can decide yourself, for God's sake! He would left alone then, right? He would see it all happen, right? If she cared about anyone but herself, she would think of pain she's causing!

- I wouldn't hate that.

Clenched throat didn't let her speak any louder, so she doubted he heard anything but wind. She didn't dare to look at him. These were harmless words, but she knew there's fargile line to cross. And if she saw him now, she would broke. If she let him see her, she'd be in pieces. And she had her duties. She was royal. Kuchiki. And she already caused them too many problems. So she couldn't let herself doing whatever in world she wanted.

But he heard. Crystal clean. He gulped with heart racing. His thoughts were in complete mess. Happiness made his mind filled with nothing but joy. He dreamed to hear it for such a long time!  
>Other hand he knew how problematic it was for her. If she wanted, he'd do anything for her, but she was strict. She followed rules. He, personally, didn't care what would they say, but she... And at some point of their relationship, he had to understand it. Tche...<p>

Rukia felt her hand getting warmer in someone's grip. She glanced at Ichigo's strong arm, not raising eyes any higher.  
>- Promise me, when it's all over, we'll stop playing that game. - he asked with his voice breaking.<br>Why couldn't it all be simpler? Why couldn't you do what you felt you should? Why couldn't you just tell... Rukia's fingers slipped through his. She shook her head lightly.

- Okay.


End file.
